Scarlet Butler
by Nowaki Kusama 17
Summary: This is a story about Black Butler of course, and my character demon servant Hana, along with KuroNeko-Alice as Lady Neko. She also is the co-writer of this story. There will be a slight reference to Gakuen Alice's Natsume Hyuuga, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

Once the sun rose, I went to wake my young lady so she could be ready for school on time. When I got to her room,I found her already awake,rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Hana, I am thirsty." Said Lady Neko, as she sat up in her bed.  
"Yes, M'lady, what would you like to drink?" I replied  
"Mountain Dew!" she said, grinning happily at me.  
"Of course, here are your clothes" I replied as I handed Lady Neko a shirt and jeans and left.  
"Hmph," My young lady pouted as she got dressed and went downstairs to her computer "Hana, where's my drink?"  
"Right here, M'lady." I said as I gave the young girl a glass filled with Mountain Dew. "It is seven o' clock, and when it is seven-forty, I will come to get you."  
"Okay, you may go now," she replied as she turned to her computer screen.

~forty minutes later~

"M'lady, it's time for school, would you like me to drive you?" I asked politely as she walked back in.  
"Yes, I don't want to be late again." Neko growled and walked outside, immediately sliding into my car.  
"Would you like me to get you lunch again?" I asked, driving her to school at a fast, but safe, speed.  
"Hmm, yeah, I want sushi," grinning in anticipation, she turned to me. "That is alright, correct?"  
"Correct. We are here, M'lady." I said as I got out and opened Lady Neko's door.  
"Hey, who is the girl?" Ciel hissed when he saw Lady Neko coming out of the car.  
"I do not know, I think she is new." said his butler, Sebastian.  
"Hello, I am Ciel, who are you?" asked Ciel when he walked up to Lady Neko.  
"My name is Neko." said Lady Neko. "And this is my servant, Hana"  
"Nice to meet you, Lord Ciel." I bowed.  
"Yeah, bow down to me." Said Ciel coldly.  
"Are you quite sure you are a servant?" Asked Sebastian, walking up to me. "You seem too young."  
"You are never too young to serve, Sebastian." I said looking up at him. "And you seem very out of place here at a middle school, sir."  
"I know I am out of place here, but I must protect my master." replied Sebastian.  
"Your master can't defend himself?" I said. "He shan't last very long."  
"Shut up I can to defend myself!" said Ciel as he pulled out his gun and shot me straight in the chest.  
"Idiot~." My Lady taunted, "Why did you shoot her, she hates being shot." She turned and started walking in the direction of her class.  
"Master Ciel, please get to class, I'll handle her." Said Sebastian pushing Ciel lightly in the same direction as Lady Neko went.  
"I love guns, yet I dislike being shot by them" I said as I coughed up the bullet. "Right, Sebastian?"  
"You're a demon as well; I didn't expect such a young one, to be as strong as you are." said Sebastian.  
"I am very angry, I suggest that we go somewhere else" I said as I disappeared leaving a burned spot when I was standing.  
"Hmm, power of fire, this is going to be interesting." Said Sebastian as he disappeared leaving a black feather.  
"Took you long enough" said a girl with elegant red wings, two inch claws, and eyes glowing white.  
"So that is your real form, Hana?" said Sebastian. "Are you meaning to train or do you plan to kill me?"  
"To train, with your power I won't be able to kill you, just yet." I chuckled, launching myself at Sebastian. Reaching my hand in front of me, I aimed to slash the older demon's neck.  
"Too predictable" sighed Sebastian as he simply pushed me into the air, jumping up and kicking me to the ground, as if I was nothing more than a I lay there, pretending, I heard his drawling voice. "Ah, did I kill her?"  
"Was that all?" I smirked, suddenly appearing behind him, then kicked him a hundred feet away, "I thought you were a Phantomhive demon, Sebastian. You know, 'What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't protect my master'?"  
"Do I know you?" questioned Sebastian, walking towards me,confusion barely hidden.  
"No, I just can read minds, when others are weakened." I said, as I flapped my wings, "Now, I must go, Sebastian."

~Lunchtime~

"Here is your lunch, M'lady." I said, back to my human form, giving Lady Neko, a plate of sushi, and a bowl of mochi ice cream. We were all n the school cafeteria. I'd expected the other students to be confused about my Lady and I, but they seemed to have already become used to Master Ciel and his butler.  
"Thank you, Hana." Said the girl my Lady said as she started eating.  
"Sebastian, what are you staring at?" I heard Ciel.  
"Nothing, young Master." Said Sebastian as he poured Ciel his tea.  
"What is this?" asked Ciel.  
"Earl Grey, my lord." Replied Sebastian.  
"Hm" said Ciel as he drank his tea.  
'Why does Lady Neko say thank you, but not Ciel?' thought Sebastian.  
'Because we don't have a contract' I said in Sebastian's mind.  
'You don't have a contract?' thought Sebastian 'Why do you listen to her?'  
'Because we are friends' I spoke in Sebastian's mind. 'Now focus on your master'  
"Sebastian, I am talking to you!" said Ciel.  
"Yes, my lord?" said Sebastian.  
"Do we have to any assignments, today?" asked Ciel, almost in a whisper.  
"Yes, we do." Answered Sebastian, cleaning up the dishes. "And we are going to have some guest living with us."  
"Who?" asked Ciel.  
"The young Lady Neko, and her servant, Hana." Said Sebastian putting the dishes in a case.  
"For how long?" questioned Ciel.  
"Just a short while" lied Sebastian, "Hana has a couple of talents, which includes cooking."  
"I don't mind" said Ciel walking away to class.  
"Well, I'll see you after school, Hana." Said Lady Neko. "Bye!"

~Ten Minutes Later. Outside of the school. On a plain with lush grass. Hana is laying there staring at the sky.~

"Hana, what are you doing?" asked Sebastian, looking down at me.  
"Relaxing, what are you doing?" I spoke closing my eyes to avoid looking into his eyes.  
"You're a servant, you shouldn't be relaxing." Said Sebastian. "We are not the type to relax, and do nothing."  
"Have you ever tried it, Sebastian?' I said calmly.  
"No because-"started Sebastian as I pulled him down, so that he was laying down beside me.  
"Just shut up, and look at the sky." I said.  
"Fine." Said Sebastian staring at the sky, as he drifted off to sleep.  
"Hana, why are you carrying him?" asked Lady Neko.  
"He fell asleep, my lady," I smiled, "we are going to be staying at the Phantomhive housed for awhile, to take care of their dog."  
"Oh," my Lady replied. "Forget the dog, I would much prefer living in a mansion than a two-story."  
"Well, let's go." I said, opening the car door. Then I looked back towards the nearly empty school parking lot, "Lord Ciel?" With Sebastian out, he needed ride.  
"Ah, yes, let's go." Said Ciel getting in the car after Lady Neko. He didn't bother asking where Sebastian was, he could see his butler clearly, hanging unconscious from my arms.  
"Will you need help with your homework, Lady Neko, Lord Ciel?" I asked as I placed Sebastian in the passage seat, then got in and drove off.  
"Of course, Hana, you always do my homework for me." Said Lady Neko. "I already know it, I don't want to take time and do it."  
"True, Ciel?" I asked looking back at him.  
"Sure." Said Ciel turning to Lady Neko. "I remember you from somewhere, but don't know where."  
"You don't remember me?" huffed Lady Neko. "Typical"

~An hour later~

"Neko's servant?" said Ciel.  
"My name is Hana, but how could I help you?" I asked standing by the door.  
"I need to go out, would you please get Sebastian for me?" ordered Ciel.  
"I could go instead, you don't always need Sebastian." I said giving Ciel his coat.  
"Fine" said Ciel, going out the door.  
'Little brat.' I thought.  
"Shouldn't Jack the reaper, be around here?" said Ciel.  
"I don't know, I am just here to help you." I said looking at the sky.  
"Well, I am going to look inside." Said Ciel opening the door, seeing a woman murdered with a pool of blood around her then got pulled back by Hana.  
"Don't look, Ciel." I said covering Ciel's eyes. "Come out, Grell."  
"I…I was trying to save her, but….I didn't make it in time…" said Grell walking out.  
"Don't pull that, I know you're a Grim Reaper" I growled, putting Ciel behind me.  
"He he, amazing." Said Grell brushing his hair which it turned red. "Such a young demon too, I was hoping it would be 'Bassy. When did you know?"  
"From the beginning, idiot." I said.  
"I didn't want to have to get rid of you, Hana" said Lady Red coming out of the building. "But you know too much, now"  
"You are so kind, Madame Red" I spat sarcastically.  
"Now, Hana-Chan, I must kill you." Said Grell, as he pulled out a chain saw, and tried to slice me with it, when I jumped back and landed on a roof.  
"Don't ever call me 'Hana-chan', dumb-ass" I snapped  
"Why not. Hana-Chan~?" said Grell jumping up on the roof as well "You're so perfect with your perfect pale skin, flowing black hair- lovely streaks of red, if I may add, and~"  
"Will you just shut up?" I growled kicking the red-haired idiot in the face.  
"But I must say," he continued, covering his face, "Your best features are your eyes. Beautiful shade of red, like the color of blood, staring straight into my soul."  
"Whereas your hair is such an ugly shade of auburn, I want to puke just by looking at it. Maybe you should burn it, at least it would accomplish red for a couple of seconds." I sneered back at the supposed compliment.  
"Oh, you're so cool,Hana-Chan~" said Grell "Acting like you don't like my compliments~!"  
"Seriously, I thought you liked Sebastian..." I muttered, as I released my demon form. My wings seemed to flow out of my back, nails lengthen into claws, glaring red eyes changed to glowing white eyes. "Are you ready to lose, freak?"  
"Those lovely wings~!" squealed Grell "I want to have your children~!"

"Are you an idiot?" I scowled. "I am a girl, and I wouldn't want to have children that would end up looking as ugly as you."  
"Ah, Hana-Chan, don't be rude, its not cute." pouted Grell, almost slicing my stomach.  
"Nice try, ugly" I comment, jumping into the air, then coming down kicking Grell in the face, knocking him down.  
"Master!" said Sebastian running up to Ciel "Are you okay?"  
"Sebastian, I told you Hana can handle herself!" Lady Neko said, kicking Sebastian leg.  
"Right, Hana?" asked Lady Neko looking at me with her eyebrows raised, ignoring the opponent I faced.  
"Yes, everything is-" I started when Grell stabbed me in the back with his chainsaw.  
"Hana!" yelled Lady Neko before I blacked out from the pain.  
((To explain why Hana transforms every-time she fights, is that in this story young demons can't use their powers without transforming. And they aren't strong enough to not feel pain, Hana is 19, if you are wondering.))


	2. A Normal Day?

When I 'awoke' I was laying in a void of darkness. 'Did I die?' I think to myself.

"Hana" said a man's voice, coming to me within the darkness.

"Sebastian?"

"Hana, wake up!" shouted Lady Neko, shaking me awake

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" cried Lady Neko, punching me in the face. "I thought you were dead, until Sebastian told me you'd be fine."

"I am sorry, M'lady" I said as I got off the bed I struggled to walk, but forced myself to. "Allow me to make you tea."

"I'll help you" said Sebastian seeing right through my act, which Lady Neko and Ciel failed to notice, and followed me.

"Did you kill that idiot, Grell?" I asked as I got to the kitchen.

"No, another Grim Reaper named Will came to get him" answered Sebastian. "And your Lady attacked Will, out of rage because you got hurt, and left a burn mark on his arm."

"Why didn't you do anything?" I growled, stabbing the counter with a knife, then felt weaker.

"I fought with Grell, and got injured as well, Hana" he said softly. "And you were the little girl who watched me perform, weren't you?"

"You saw me?" I asked, shocked. "I was so well hidden within the crowd..."

"I saw a glance of a little girl with red wings every day I performed" he smiled "And your name is Hana-"

"HANA!" yelled Finnie running up to me, then started hugging me, with all of his strength.

"Hello there, Finnie" I managed to say.

"Are we going to walk Plu-Plu?" Finnie grinned, putting me down.

"Of course, we always walk Pluto." I smiled walking after him,

"Miss Neko?" Sebastian asked while knocking on the door, then walked into see Lady Neko training herself.

"Yes, Sebastian?" said Lady Neko as she landed from a backflip, then turned to face him.

"I brought your tea for you" said Sebastian handing Lady Neko the tea.

"Hana didn't make this" said Lady Neko, staring at the tea cup.

"How could you tell?" asked Sebastian with surprise.

"Hana, always make my tea with a mint leaf in it!" Lady Neko said throwing the tea cup. "I refuse to drink this!"

**(Kitsune: Lol, Neko is a brat!**

**Neko: Hey! It served Sebastian right! Thinking he was worthy enough to serve me in Hana's place! Hmph!**

**Kitsune: He was just trying to be nice!**

**Neko: Male demons aren't CAPABLE of being 'nice'. Stop acting like a love-struck girly-girl!**

**Kitsune: I am not acting like a "girly-girl", go to your room Neko!**

**Neko: *being dragged to room by an invisible force* So you admit you ARE 'love-struck'!**

**Kitsune: *smirks* well, I did have Ciel, in my story. )**

_~Outside where myself and Finnie are, walking around looking for Pluto~_

"Plu-Plu, where are you?" shouted Finnie, walking with me.

"Finnie, did you plant this lilies?" I asked looking at my favorite flower. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you, Nee-sama!" he shouted blushing, but also glowing with praise.

" 'Nee-sama' " I looked at him raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, you are my big sister!" Finnie smiled brightly, then spotting Pluto. "Plu-Plu!"

"Oh, Finnie, you are so optimistic." I said as I slightly smiled, and followed Finnie to get Pluto.

"Hello, Plu-Plu, its time for your walk." said Finnie putting Pluto's collar on.

"How have you been, you cute dog?" I laughed as I petted his soft, white fur.

"Arf!" he replied happily, as he wagged his tail.

"Let's start walking, shall we?" I stated as I walked into the foggy forest, as Pluto and Finnie followed.

"Nee-san, may I ask you a question?" asked Finnie.

"Yes, you can." I chuckled as I looked back at him.

"Why do you like Plu-Plu so much?" he asked.

"I have a soft spot for cute things" I grinned. "Why do you think I favor you the most out of the other servants?"

"Nee-chan!" he cried out as he hugged me.

"Let's head back, now" I said as I ran back to the house, with Finnie by my side.

"I'll try to weed the garden again" said Finnie as he left the room.

"Hana?" said Sebastian appearing out of nowhere, as usual.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I responded as I made tea for Lady Neko.

"There was a message for your Lady, and she refused to listen to it, would you tell her it?" he said as he sighed in annoyance, handing me a note.

"Of course, Sebastian." I smiled as I looked over the note.

"Lady Neko is bit of a brat." he stated when I finished the tea and placed a leaf of mint perfectly in the center.

"Only to people she doesn't like." I laughed and left to Lady Neko's study.

"Hana, about time you came back!" exclaimed Lady Neko walking up to me and took the tea cup from my hands.

"You got a message from the police station, M'lady" I said calmly.

"What is the message, Hana?" she asked, as she sat back in her chair, which was way over-sized for her.

"The police called for information about your older brother, something about a lead on him?" I said with a hint of worry in my voice. I figured out there was nothing to worry about when she snorted.

"Are you kidding?" She waved her hand dismissively, turning the chair around so that she no longer faced me, "I could care less. He had every right to run away from our parents. If he wants to see me, he knows where to find me."

"Lady Neko, would you like me to prepare a room in case if he comes here?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"_NO!_" She slammed to her feet, spinning the chair away. She stared at me angrily. "That would be like INSULTING him, and if not him, _me_! Even if he _did_ come, he most certainly would not be walking through the front door! If I had a room prepared for someone whom I haven't seen ever since I was two, it would be like I was pining after him, just _hoping_ he would come and stay awhile." She sounded disgusted, and I raised an amused eyebrow. _Wow_, I thought, _I don't remember her being this ferocious ever since that chief of police called her an incompetent little she-child, and she almost accomplished burning him to _death_ for that. _When her aura became dangerous, I paid attention to her. "Do I look like a pathetic fool, Hana?" Her voice was shifty, but it was soft, as if she was asking herself the question as well.

"I am sorry, M'lady." I said as I bowed my head, ashamed. "I didn't mean to insult you." She looked tired, and I felt sick. How could I have even tried bringing those memories up? "I shall take my leave now, M'lady." I opened the door, then look back at her. "You could stay mad at me as long as you need to be." I shut the door after I walked out, I heard her soft laugh.

"You know as well as I do how impossible that is for me, Hana. I'll be done with my work soon, so could you please go get me something to calm me down? I should be over it by then." I smiled and turned to face her, bowing.

"As you wish, Lady Neko."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, in my opinion i think i made it kinda short but eh, i don't really mind. But please give most of the credit to KuroNeko-Alice she really helped me and keep telling me to hurry up and finish this chapter. So enjoy her chapter(it's coming up next), she is a much better writer than I. There is really not anything I'm better then she is. So give her credit not me. :-) (Neko: Awww... what a nice thing to say!)**


	3. An Uninvited Guest

**Kitsune: Hey, Kitsune here. I hope ya like the next chapter *pretending to seem nice***

**Neko: Don't be rude! Now, we have to explain something. This story is (if you haven't already figured out) about us (Kitsune and Neko). We decided to co-write it because I like adding my own ideas, and sometimes it gets outta hand...**

**Kitsune: Shut up, ya boring me! I bet da readers will be bored too! **

**Neko: Sorry about that... anyways, I wanted to write this chapter, so we decide to do something like this: Kitsune writes her chapters in 'Hana's' POV, and I write mine in 'Lady Neko's'. That's it, for now. **

**Kitsune: Neko-san should be a disney character! She has a great singing voice, which mine is horrible don't ask me to sing! I rather dance! Breakdancing! Hell Yeah!**

**Neko: Are we really talking about this? Anyway, disclaimer, then story!**

_**((Disclaimer : I don't own Black Butler! And any other manga character that might pop up later? Don't own that it neither!))**_

For once, I woke up by myself. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that it was still morning, which I consider the second-worst time of day, the worst being bed-time. I grumbled and slipped out of bed, stuffing my feet into my soft, partly warm downstairs for breakfast and caffeine, I took the time to wonder why I had gotten up so early. All I could come up with was the fact that I'd felt a familiar presence, which (when Hana is there) is usually what gets me up. When I got to the kitchen, I called to Hana for my breakfast and mountain dew. She came out of the kitchen door, quick as ever, holding a breakfast tray and a cup of the caffeine-ey goodness. As I gulped it down, I noticed something was... off. Hana looked a tad... confused? Worried?

"Thanks," I said, putting down my empty glass, "Hana, what's wrong?"She looked startled, like she had forgotten I was sitting in front of her. THAT had never happened before.

"Nothing is wrong, m'la-" she cut off at my look. She sighed, knowing how stubborn I am. "Honestly, nothing is WRONG, m'lady. It's just that there seem to be some signs of an intruder, and neither Sebastian, nor I can find them." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. 'HANA couldn't find the intruder? I don't know much about Sebastian, but HANA couldn't?' I started running my fingers through my tangled, raven hair, going all the way down to the scarlet tips near my waist. I had gotten the idea from Hana.

"Status report." I ordered. I didn't care whether or not this was my house, an intruder going undiscovered was a direct insult to my pride.

"Multiple items of food are missing from the pantry, but it wasn't enough to catch the attention of any normal servant. There are also signs that the washer and dryer have been used. The strangest thing, however, is that I can't find an unfamiliar scent. It's just you and Master Ciel's scent." She finished, and was surprised at my snickering, "Lady Neko?"

"Jeez, Hana. From the way you looked, I thought it would be more serious!" I laughed, waving away the 'problem'. "If all the 'intruder' wants is food, shelter, and some alone time, who are we to stop him?" She looked ready to protest, so I stopped her with, "Hana, I order you not worry about it. Seriously, unless they attempt mass murder, leave them alone." I finished the rest of my breakfast and slid off my chair, walking into the front yard and leaving a dubious but resigned Hana behind me. With her trailing silently behind me, it felt a bit awkward, so I asked, "Where's that pathetic 'Master of the House'? You said Sebastian was here this morning, so he must be here." Hana shook her head.

"Master Ciel and Sebastian left this morning on a trip to their vacation house. They won't be back for another week." She ended that sentence with a hidden note, as if she was adding something to that sentence in her head. That annoyed me some.

"Hana, is there something I've said that you have a problem with? Something that would be dealt with if it was Ciel? Spit it out, I'm tired of you acting like I made the wrong decision." I didn't want to argue with her, but this needed to be addressed. She smiled, showing she meant no harm, and rolled her eyes.

"I just can't understand, you're so much smarter than you let on. When you meet someone, you always act like a bratty six-year-old, but you're truthfully more like an advanced seventeen-year-old. No, Lady Neko, It's not that I don't agree with you, it's just, why don't you try to investigate the intruder? You may believe they're peaceful, but they might put your safety in danger." I really didn't want to continue this topic, especially since I'd thought I'd ended it. To satisfy her concerns, I gave her the most direct, but vague answer possible.

"It's because... I'm pretty sure I know who it is, okay? That's all." Before she could ask more, I turned on my heel, heading toward the training room. "Hana, bring me some strawberry milk. I'm gonna work on my balance today.

_~Later that day~_

I was exhausted. After completing the rest of the week's balance training, Hana pointed out I was procrastinating my strength training.

_*Flashback*_

_I made a face. "Hana, why did you have to point that out? You know I seriously despise weight lifting!" She smirked at me._

"_Lady Neko you know it's necessary to keep up with ALL of your training, ESPECIALLY the ones that you're terrible at." I made a face._

"_Only if-" she held out another bottle of strawberry milk. Great. She was three steps ahead of me. I sighed, grabbed the milk, chugged it, tossed it aside, and walked to the weight lifting station, grumbling all the while. My body will be KILLING me after this._

_*Flashback End*_

And killing me it was. I shudder to imagine how I'll feel in the morning. I didn't care how early it was, I needed to get into my bed, and sleep what ever time there was left. I sighed heavily, and trudged up the stairs. When I got to my room, I went to take a cold shower. Once I finish, I slip into my pajamas, intent on going to sleep immediately. As I was towel drying my hair, I looked in the mirror. I was really short, a fact Hana loved 'politely' rubbing in my face, but I liked to think of it as 'petite'. I had- well _duh-_ skin. It was a color Hana called 'cream n' roses'. I didn't really get why she used such a fancy name for something simply described as 'pale pink'. I had a fragile look, like I would be carried away by a strong wind (it was rather handy, since my enemies underestimate me). I had a clean face, and my raven hair with its scarlet tips sticking to my waist. Then I took the time to examine my most attention-drawing feature- my eyes. I'm one of the rare, bi-colored eyed people, whatever you call were something you really never see, especially since it was unknown how I got them. It most certainly wasn't hereditary, and I was definitely perfectly healthy. Oh well. It was something you grew to be fond of after a while. They were both very unusual colors. My right eye had become my second-favorite color over time; a deep sapphire blue with hints of rich purples, something I called azure. My left eye was a bit of a shocker, seeing as it- in no way- resembled my right. It was a shocking ruby, almost the color of blood. It was very close to Hana's eyes. When I stared into the red one (my favorite color) I pictured myself with two red eyes, instead of just one. As I suddenly felt a flash of the presence I had felt this morning, an image flickered across my eyes. It was of someone else I knew with those two red eyes, a face I haven't seen for quite a long time. In fact, it was a miracle I even remembered him, seeing as he left when I was two. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. So I was right. Too bad that didn't help my mood, it also confirmed my suspicions. I finished towel drying my hair and crawled into bed. As I fell asleep, I felt Hana's presence near the door. I sleepily rolled my eyes, she thought I needed a guard? Psh. Not from this one.

Over the week, Hana was trying to act normal, but I could tell the presence of an uninvited guest, especially one that she couldn't identify or even investigate, worried the crap out of her. Every time she went to walk the damned dog with the doofus, she nearly begged me to go with her. I only got out of it by promising to stay in the training room the entire time she was gone. And train I did. I took the extra opportunity to work on my already-terrifying speed and agility. I also mastered hand-eye coordination to a whole new level. I even got the time to work on my power over fire. I inwardly wished that Ciel would go to his vacation house much more often, it was handy getting all the extra training in. I couldn't do it when he was here, he might get 'curious' and come investigate, and I might 'accidentally' burn him. To death. And what a shame that would be. Oh well, at least he comes with an awesome house. So basically my week consisted of: waking up to that familiar presence, eat breakfast, train, eat dinner, take a shower, bed. It was actually quite fun, not at all repetitive. But by the day before Ciel and Sebastian would come back came, I was getting annoyed at the game of 'ring-around-the-rosie' my guest was playing with me.

_~The morning Ciel and Sebastian are due back~_

I woke up much earlier than usual. It was a half-hour before dawn, and even Hana didn't wake up until an hour after then. The presence that I had become very familiar with over the past week was strong, radiating throughout the mansion. I guess it wasn't as obvious to Hana, seeing as it DOES seem pretty similar to mine. I quickly got dressed into a simple outfit; a loose tank top and shorts. I quietly climbed downstairs, not making a sound, and kept my aura in check. Wouldn't want him to go hiding again anyway. When I got into the kitchen, I heard rustling noises, and the tell tale sound of a bag of packaged food being ripped open. It was still dark, so I could only see the shadowy figure standing in front of the cupboard. From the doorway I could see a bag on the table, nothing more than a backpack, but it was enough to make one thing clear. My guest, who's been avoiding me all his stay, wasn't intending to stay for much longer. I leaned against the wooden frame of the door, and finally released my pent-up aura, revealing to my guest that I was present. The sounds of the food being ruffled through suddenly stopped, confirming that he'd noticed.

"You don't have to stop. Go on, fill your backpack. Not like it's gonna bother me. Besides, you'll be gone before the real master of the house come back. Guess it's lucky you decided to leave today; his butler wouldn't have sat back and done nothing. Hana is really good at following orders." He started ruffling through the food again, taking my advice.

"Hana?" Was all he said. His gruff voice, deeper than the last time I'd heard it, brought back memories I'd kept locked away where they wouldn't be forgotten. I nodded.

"Hana, is my servant. She's quite nice, but-" I paused, careful. He might take it the wrong way if I told him the truth. "She's much... _sharper_ than your average servant. She noticed there was something off the first day." I decided to change the subject. "So, you became nocturnal, or is this just a change of pace since it's me you're crashing with?" He paused, as if considering the answer.

"Well, most of the people I crash with don't know I'm there, so-" he shrugged. "Force of habit, I guess." He stuffed a couple more food items into his backpack, then picked it up. "Well, if you're servant noticed me the first day, I'd better get going so I can have a headstart on the "master of the house's" butler." I nodded slowly.

"That would be wise, I suppose." He nodded, shouldering his backpack, and went towards the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob, I suddenly felt a rush of longing and loneliness. "Natsume," I called, desperate for him to hear me. He froze, then slightly turned towards me, impatient.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed when I didn't automatically continue. I gulped, then looked at him full in the face.

"It'd be nice if you contacted me once in awhile. You could at least let me know how you're doing." I broke my gaze from him. "Do you realize how annoying it is, having a brother and not even knowing whether he's safe or not?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. I looked up when he chuckled and I heard footsteps. The sun was rising, accentuating his supposedly handsome features, from his high cheekbones and raven hair that was much like mine, to his piercing red eyes, utterly focused on me. When he stopped in front of me, it became obvious that I was his younger sister. I craned my neck to look him in the eyes, him being a head taller than me. He smirked at me, then reached his hand towards me. In his eyes there was a rare emotion in his eyes, humor? Or pride? He ruffled my hair, and spoke in his soft, rough voice.

"I'll try, sis. Stay safe, kay?" I nodded, silently promising I would.

"You too, though. Promise me you will stay safe." _Please_, I silently added. He flashed a cocky smile, agreeing to the promise.

"Later, sis." He turned, and walked to the door, opening it and letting the light from the sun pour in.

"Later, idiot." I called after him. No 'goodbyes', we'd see each other again. And especially no 'I love yous'. Hyuuga's didn't need to say something so obvious out loud. I watched as he disappeared from sight, leaving the door open. After I huffily shut the door, I went to my computer and surfed the web, bored. When Hana finally came down, she seemed surprised I was already up.

"Lady Neko?" she questioned, "why are you-" she stopped, suddenly realizing what me being up so early could mean. "Is the intruder finally gone?" I barely stopped myself from glaring at her. _It's not her fault she doesn't know who it was_, I reminded myself._ I can't tell her, people from two different worlds like them shouldn't cross_. My train of thought cut off when I heard a car door close outside.

"Master Ciel! Master Sebastian! Bark Bark Bark!" The combined voices of the doofus, glasses, and the damned dog echoed across the house as the human ones ran downstairs and out the door, wearing pajamas and leaving a path of destruction in their wake. The dog was already outside. I scowled wholeheartedly. I'd TOLD them not to shout, their voices were giving me a headache.

"So they're back? It's about time." I heard from the staircase and watched as Bard came downstairs slower and quieter than his co workers. He was sleepy as hell and he had half pajamas half uniform on.

"What happened to my quiet time? What happened to the silence?" I questioned irritably, slightly complaining. All Hana did was laugh and hold out a hand to me.

"Let's go, Lady Neko," I scowled harder, then sighed and took Hana's hand, pulling myself up. I stalked outside Hana right behind me. There stood the idiot 'master of the house', being accosted by his servants. I crossed my arms and snorted.

"Why'd you bother coming back? Things were so quiet while you were gone, and you obviously don't look too pleased to be back." I commented loudly, and he glared at me. In reply, I smirked right back at him. I was about to turn around and go back inside when a voice called me.

"Lady Neko?" Sebastian called. I glared at him over my shoulder, noticing Hana was already helping unpack.

"What do YOU want?" I spat, annoyed he was making Hana unpack the spoiled "Master's" luggage. He pointed at the ground, at the base of the crimson lotus flowers.

"Is this yours? It has your scent all over it." He questioned, and it got me confused. I didn't go outside often, besides for school, (thank ice cream it was spring break) and when I did, I certainly didn't go flower-picking. I walked over to where he was pointing and crouched down. I stared down at the object, taking in the novelty. It was a stone the size of my fist, and it was a deep blood red. I slowly picked it up and stood up, staring at it.

"Lady Neko?" Hana's voice asked, but I didn't listen. I was totally focused on the stone. Sebastian was wrong, it didn't have my scent all over it. The power it held radiated from it, but I was the only one there who could feel it. The essence of fire. The smell of Natsume finally registered, and I held it close. It represented a request, and the promise to keep it. _We'll both be safe_. Then I closed my eyes and smiled.

**Neko: *stretches* Day-um, That took forever!**

**Kitsune: Yes, yes it did. But it came out great. :)**

**Neko: Fer cryin out loud, it better have!**

**Kitsune: Better then the chapters I wrote. :)**

**Neko: … it's so unfair when u use compliments to calm me down. Anyway, yes, there was an appearance of a character from a different manga. It's my manga addiction, and I made him my brother. If you know who it is, tell me.**

**Kitsune: Cause I'm the only who really gives u compliments. **

**Neko: Ugh. *rubs temples* let's drop this subject. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I wrote, and plz review.**

**Kitsune: Seriously, review. This story is more popular than my other ones and they have reviews, if you like this, review or I'll set Derf or Pluto on you!**

**Neko: Yeah. What she said.**


End file.
